Bromas y Nieve
by Sherly y Jawn
Summary: Sherlock y John están sin casos y aburridos, salen a pasear sin pensar que terminarán envueltos en gran chisme que involucra nieve!


**Bromas y nieve**

-¡Sherlock para por favor! ya me mareaste ¿Podrías parar de caminar así y sentarte? aras un hoyo en el piso.- decía John mientras se daba un masaje en las sienes-.sé que estas aburrido, yo lo estoy también.

-¡Hay una enorme diferencia entre tu aburrimiento y el mío!-dice con desdén pero haciéndole caso a John sentándose en su sillón- si pudieras sentir cómo tus neuronas mueren una a una por falta de casos estarías pidiéndome, no, rogándome que salgamos a buscar un caso- se queda callado unos segundos- John, ¡Estoy aburrido!-vuelve a levantarse para dar vueltas de nuevo en la habitación- lo único que hay son los típicos tontos suicidios pre navideños -hace un mohín- esta es la peor época del año.

-Oh, creí que te encantaba por que en cada caso interesante gritas que es navidad.-decía el rubio mientras tecleaba su móvil para dejar de verlo y ver a Sherlock Greg que no hay casos que dejes de acosarlo, está ocupado.

Lestrade acusándome con mamá John eso es nuevo.-se pone su saco y bufanda- solo uso esa expresión porque se supone que en navidad deberían regalarte lo que más quieres...y si no viene a mí yo voy por mi regalo.- abre la puerta.- vienes o "mamá" John se quedara a hornear galletitas.-lo dice burlón.

-Oye sólo te pasaba el mensaje.-decía mientras se paraba y se ponía una chaqueta ás ni galletas te podría hacer te recuerdo que explotaste el horno "querido" .-dice mientras se pone de puntitas para apachurra una mejilla y sonreír burlón .

El pelinegro le da la espalda rápidamente para que no note un ligero sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas- calla y vamos- se detuvieron a comprar café antes de dirigirse al parque y tomar asiento en una de las bancas, la noche anterior había nevado y una capa blanca cubría todo el parque.

-Y bien ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- preguntó el rubio mientras Sherlock le daba una rápida mirada al parque como sólo él puede mirar.

-Observar.

-Hmmm okey

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, en los que Sherlock parecía observar todo como un gato esperando que salga un ratón de su escondite.

-Y …-carraspea- esperamos encontrar…¿A un posible asesino quizá?

-Quizá.

-Hmmm ok y mientras tanto vamos a congelarnos acá afuera.

-John, no te obligue a que vinieras.

-No, no- dice sarcástico.- lo tuyo siempre es una obligación "entre líneas"

Había niños corriendo y padres desesperados tras de ellos queriéndoles poner su suéter

- No quisiera estar en su lugar- decía el detective refiriéndose al padre de dos niños que ahora lo habían lanzado a la nieve y lo enterraban como un perro a un hueso.

John dirige la mirada hacia Sherlock y luego hacia los niños y su padre -.a mí me hubiera tener un pequeño John.-da un trago a su café creo que en realidad no era para mí.- da otro trago-. Pero en verdad Sherlock ¿Realmente nunca pensaste o te imaginaste tener un pequeño Sherlock siguiéndote queriendo imitarte?

-Emmmmmmmmmmm noup- le dio un trago a su café y comenzó a reír-nunca lo había pensado hasta que accidentalmente me tope con unas historias retorcidas en donde parias a mis hijos -rio mas fuerte al ver la cara roja de vergüenza de John- ahh por favor sé que las has leído...nunca entenderé que pasa por la cabeza de esas...-se detuvo abruptamente pues una bola de nieve le había dado justo en su café manchándole la ropa.

-...-John quedo callado al ver la gran mancha de café en el saco de Sherlock y la nieve cayendo de su rostro trato pero no pudo contener la risa-. Jajaj ... Oh por Dios ..Sher..- fue callado por una bola de nieve de parte de Sherlock-. Oye eso no es justo yo no te la lancé.-dice John mientras quita la nieve de su rostro y toma nieve entre sus manos y empieza a hacer una bola y se arroja a Sherlock.

-Sherlock esquiva la bola y lanza una de lleno en la cara de John- da igual -vuelve a lanzarle otra- jaja uno pensaría que porque fuiste militar no serias un blanco fácil-

-¿Papá...esos dos hombres están locos?- pregunto un niño a su papá que sólo tenía su cabeza fuera de la nieve.

-No hijo solo ..!ehh...cuidadooo! - dijo el hombre antes de q el trasero de Sherlock le cayera en la cara, John había hecho una mega bola de nieve y se la había lanzado al detective que cayó irremediablemente.

-Señor .- otro niño corrió hacia John novio le apachurró la cara a mi papá con sus pompas .

-Él no es mí..- John no pudo terminar por que el niño lo jaló hasta donde estaba Sherlock y lo ayudó a levantarse.

El señor escupía nieve mientras intentaba desenterrarse de ésta con la ayuda de sus dos hijos, Sherlock se quitaba la nieve de su propia ropa y ni siquiera tenía ni un atisbo de intenciones de disculparse con el hombre que había atacado con el trasero

-Hey tenga más cuidado- dijo el hombre apenas se liberó del entierro.

-Ya está muy grande para que juegue así con su novio- dijo uno de los niños mientras le sacaba la lengua a Sherlock.

-Pido disculpas fue mi culpa .- dice un apenado John -. Y él no es mi novio, él es mi compañero.

-N-o-v-i-o tu cara se puso roja cuando dije que era tu novio así que es tu novio .-asistió el niño -. Mi prima Ali tiene dos mamás ¿Y ustedes se van a casar ? ¿Adoptaran un bebé ? ¿Vendrán con él al parque ? .- el papá del niño solo atinó a taparle la boca a su hijo.

-Perdón él quiere saber de todo, Jerry ¿Qué te he dicho sobre preguntar cosas personales?-decía el padre poniéndose a la altura de su hijo.

-Ellos no dijeron que no preguntara .-decía el niño mientras hacia un puchero.

-No le diste tiempo de decir nada mira la cara que tiene el rubio y el ricitos esta viéndote feo.- decía el otro niño.

-Discúlpenos .- decía el señor mientras se llevaba a sus hijos con él.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? -dijo un confundido John.

-Un encuentro cercano del cuarto tipo con esas pequeñas bestias llamadas niños, si algún día te digo que adoptemos házmelo pensar tres veces- lo dijo como si nada mientras le daba la espalda a John y se dirigía al apartamento...seguro la Sra. Hudson los iba a regañar por el estado en el que estaban.

John corrió hasta llegar a Sherlock, sí el otro había empezado a bromear sobre adopciones ¿Por qué no seguirle el juego? -. Oh vamos el nuestro no sería así, el sabría las respuestas a esas preguntas con tan sólo ver a las personas gracias a papá Sherlock, y mamá John tendría que pedir disculpas y seguro tu estarás orgulloso de sus deducciones .- sonrió John mientras veía a Sherlock detenerse y mirarlo fijamente para luego los dos soltar una risa.

-Pues, déjame decirte que el papel de mamá gallina te queda a la perfección, has superado el nivel de Mycroft.- siguieron riendo y bromeando hasta subir las escaleras.

-¿Pero que le han hecho a mi piso?.- gritó una enfurecida señora Hudson.- yo no pienso limpiar sola esto

-Ah señora Hudson, John va a ayudarle ya que tiene que practicar para ser una excelente mamá.- continuó riendo hasta entrar a su habitación.

-Estos muchachos...pero ¿Qué quiso decir Sherlock?.- le preguntó la señora Hudson a John.

-Ah habla de que debo aprender a hacer una buena mamá para nuestro hijo .- dice mientras se quita la chaqueta y la arroja a su sillón para caminar hacia la cocina estamos brom…¿Señora Hudson ? ¿Le pasa algo ?.

-¿A...aaa adoptaran? Eso q...¡POR FIN ACEPTARON SU AMOR!-a la señora Hudson le brillaban los ojos.- ¡Esto es una gran noticia!¡Tengo q contárselo a alguien! - se fue volando mientras parloteaba de lo maravilloso del acontecimiento.

-Creí escuchar un grito de la señora Hudson.- Sherlock salió cambiado pero aún tenía el cabello húmedo por la nieve.

John sólo miraba hecho piedra por donde se fue la señora Hudson ..Oh Dios .- John salió corriendo sin decir nada para alcanzar a la señora Hudson pero ya no la encontró ni en su departamento ni afuera así que subió de nuevo -. Para decir que está mal de la cadera corre muy bien.- le decía a un Sherlock que traía un par de tazas de Té.

-Nunca subestimes la cadera de la señora Hudson que se vuelve de hierro cuando tiene q correr a contar un chisme.- le ofreció la taza de té a John.- supongo q malinterpretó nuestras bromas…bah no pongas esa cara...la gente siempre habla…y hablará.- dijo restándole importancia y bebiendo su té.

- Bueno es cierto .- dio un trago a su té antes de centrarse en su sillón y cubrirse con una manta -. Ahora seguro ya lo sabe hasta la reina .- rieron pero pararon al oír sonar sus celulares Greg nos felicita .que si nos casamos en las vegas -se para hasta llegar a Sherlock y ponerse su lado .

-Sherlock revisa su celular- Mycroft dice que las vegas es pésima idea, que arreglará que nos casemos aquí- estallaron en risas mientras sus celulares seguían sonando.- nunca dejará de sorprenderme el poder de los chismes, a veces creo que la Sra. Hudson es la espía de mi hermano.

Por mutuo acuerdo apagaron sus celulares. Dejarían que el mundo ardiera solito, ya explicarían todo después. Por el momento se divertían bromeando sobre su falsa boda en el palacio de Buckingham y sobre tener mini Sherlocks y mini Johns.

Sherlock se divertía especialmente porque disfrutaba el sonrojo de John. Más cuando le explicó en qué consistía el mundo retorcido llamado omega verse en la que los habían imaginado sus fans.

John se puso de miles de colores y deseó no haber preguntado.

Y así paso toda la tarde- noche en el 221b hasta q se fueron a dormir después de un largo día de bromas...¿Porque eso eran verdad? Aunque sherlock ha de admitir que no le disgustaba para nada "bromear" así con John, vaya, hasta ya quería darle un beso de buenas noches "en broma".

Esa noche Sherlock soñó con una casa en el campo como en donde el creció mientras cuidaba a un mini Sherlock bebé y John regañaba a un mini John de unos 5 años por haber experimentado con la cena.


End file.
